


These Cookies Had Better Taste Good!

by nomercyhere



Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox, Full House (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fantastic Mr. Fox Mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Jesse Can't Cook, Jesse/Becky Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: 'Which is how Becky and Danny returned home to find Jesse sitting on the floor, a mixture of icing sugar and apple peels stuck to his face, his hair and shirt soaked with egg yolk, with parchment paper on fire in the oven, the smoke alarm wailing, and Comet peeing in the contents of an entire ten pound bag of flour, as Michelle laughed hysterically and ate sugar coated apples, totally cookie dough free. '
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Michelle Tanner
Kudos: 6





	These Cookies Had Better Taste Good!

How had he, of all people, gotten roped into this?

Michelle’s class was reading Fantastic Mr. Fox for their novel study this month, and it was her turn to make a replica of something from the book to share with the class. She’d decided on baking nutmeg ginger apple snaps. And out of everyone in the whole house, somehow Jesse had been forced to do the baking, while Michelle sat and watched.

“These cookies had better taste good!” She’d instructed. “Everyone has been bringing such cool stuff, if mine isn’t good, they’re gonna laugh at me.”

Jesse gave her a little grin and tousled her hair. “Well, babe, I don’t know if you asked the right person to help you bake cookies. If you were needing a hair tutorial, now that I’d give you in my sleep.” He cracked his knuckles. “But if there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s that nobody laughs at my niece. I mean, it’s just cookies, right? How hard can it be?”

False confidence was the name of the game as Jesse read out the instructions and got out the ingredients. He was a grownup, so he should be able to do this right? Cooking is just cooking. 

Jesse’s appearance of false confidence started to dwindle as things picked up. So yeah, sure, he made pancakes every Tuesday for the girls for breakfast, but that by no means meant he was a chef.

And Michelle, as much as he loved the little shorty, was not a good assistant. At all. And to brighten the mood, a new discovery was made that day: Apparently, that school of hers wasn’t doing a very good job, because he’d said to turn the mixer up to 2, not 22. He’d also said not to turn on the oven, and not to leave the flour bag open on the floor.

Which is how Becky and Danny returned home to find him sitting on the floor, a mixture of icing sugar and apple peels stuck to his face, his hair and shirt soaked with egg yolk, with parchment paper on fire in the oven, the smoke alarm wailing, and Comet peeing in the contents of an entire ten pound bag of flour, as Michelle laughed hysterically and ate sugar coated apples, totally cookie dough free. 

Needless to say, the next day at school, Michelle brought a bandit hat made from a tube sock. And nutmeg ginger apple snaps were never made in that house again.


End file.
